Quizás
by Muffliat0
Summary: Tal vez, sólo tal vez, estaba enamorado, porque no había otra explicación a lo que sentía cada que ella estaba tan cerca de él. Este One Shot es la primera parte del evento de junio "Fire Melts Ice" de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".


_**Disclaimers:**_ Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a los que han comprado parte de los derechos de autor, lo cual NO es mi caso, y sólo los utilizo sin intención de lucro alguno, la trama me pertenece, salvo algunos de los personajes, como ya se ha mencionado anteriormente.

Este One Shot es la parte 1 del evento de junio _"Fire Melts Ice"_ de la página de Facebook "Drinny All The Way".

* * *

«Desierto»

No había otra palabra para describir a Draco Malfoy, ese chico arrogante y prepotente que ella había conocido en un día que pintaba común, se había topado con un rostro que pintaba que al crecer sería bastante atractivo, y que atraería la atención de cualquier persona, posiblemente, incluida ella, no notó que se emocionara tanto, ese rostro atractivo solo era la pinta de todo aquel vacío que crecía en el interior de él.

El resto de los años en el colegio no cambió mucho, no habían tenido mucho acercamiento, ella siempre estaba detrás de Potter, él, siempre estaba dando vueltas, sin encontrársela mucho en alguno de los pasillos, aun así, no dejaba de pensar en aquel encuentro en aquella librería, porque la mirada que le había dirigido era algo que no lograba comprender, era su séptimo año en el colegio y el último, y a pesar de eso, seguía sin saber la razón.

Su mirada gris se dirigió a ella una vez que la vio acercarse tranquilamente, mientras charlaba con Longbottom y la rubia extraña, pero todo en él se quedó quieto, intentando descubrir de que iba todo aquello que había en su interior cada que la tenía cerca.

Draco Malfoy siempre había sido considerado por todo aquél que tenía la desgracia de toparse con él, como un frío y arrogante prepotente, no había nada digno que recuperar de él, y todos dudaban que aquél frío corazón alguna vez fuese capaz de enamorarse, quizás tenían razón, porque él no sabía de qué iba eso; sólo sabía que cada que _la chica Weasley_ aparecía por algún corredor o donde fuese que él estaba, sentía que las costillas se cerraban un poco, dándole una sensación extraña, que jamás le ocurría con alguna otra muchacha en el colegio, sólo esa Weasley.

—Qué merito tiene Harry para poder pasar las vacaciones en tu casa, y nosotros no –Draco escuchó a Longbottom quejarse.

—Pueden invitarme a la suya –contestó en un tono divertido la chica –Luna sólo vive a una colina de la mía ¿recuerdan?

Los tres chicos se alejaron del lugar donde se encontraba Draco, rodeado como siempre de un montón de personas que en realidad no estaban interesados en él, sólo querían popularidad, y la obtenían cada que el Gran Potter los notaba al ser parte del grupo en el que él siempre lo insultaba al encontrarse con él; eso y que sus padres le tenían miedo al padre del rubio.

En realidad Draco no tenía mucho de todo lo que presumía ante sus súbditos, por decirlo de alguna manera, claro que sus padres eran ricos, por supuesto que lo querían, muy a su manera, pero lo hacían, tenía todo lo que quería con tan sólo chasquear los dedos, pero no había ni una persona leal a él, siempre había algo que les motivaba a ser sus secuaces, ya que a través de ellos, sus padres obtenían favores del "Honorable Lucius Malfoy".

Todos esos hechos, no hacían más que recordarle cuán miserable y sola era su vida.

—DM—

Las costillas hicieron esa cosa que siempre hacían cuando la chica Weasley estaba cerca y él la observaba o la escuchaba, esa vez no era la excepción, la voz de la pelirroja se escuchó no muy lejos de donde él estaba sentado, así que intentó permanecer quieto, para no dar la impresión errónea; para su desgracia, la joven no iba sola, escuchó a alguien, era un hombre quien la acompañaba, pero no era el idiota amigo de Potter ¿entonces quién?

—Necesito saber que decirle, esto es nuevo para mí, debes saberlo –se burló el hombre.

—Dean, realmente no es gran cosa lo que estás a punto de hacer –rió ella.

—Para mí lo es ¿cómo reaccionará?

—Bueno, primero que nada, tendrías que haber recibido una señal de que siente lo mismo por ti, porque de lo contrario, sería bastante incómodo si tú le declaras tu amor y jamás hubo señal alguna.

—Sin importar la señal ¿no crees que es siempre importante decirle a esa persona que te gusta? –Se rió débil –quizás deberías decirle a Harry de una vez por todas lo que sientes por él, y dejar las indirectas, no con todos funciona eso.

—Menos con Harry –admitió ella.

—Ni siquiera con un letrero en tu frente lo notaría, así que necesitas ir con él y ser clara, decirle "Harry, estoy enamorada de ti".

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije que sería incómodo si no te han dado señales?

—Lo recuerdo, pero no estás prestándome mucha atención a mí.

—Bueno, si eso es lo que piensas, Dean, entonces no me busques por consejos, deberías tomar el tuyo y hacerlo, y si te funciona, lo tomaré en cuenta –rió.

—Deberías ser atrevida, y confesarle tus sentimientos, pero ya no le escribas una canción para San Valentín, ya vimos que ese no es tu talento.

Sólo escuchó un par de pasos alejarse, así que se asomó un poco, viendo a la chica sola, de pie, sin percatarse un momento de que él estaba ahí ¿qué consejo tomaría? ¿El suyo o el de ese tipo? ¿Realmente iba a decirle a _San Potter_ que estaba enamorada de él?

—Maldita sea –se quejó ella, quizás con un montón de pensamientos golpeándola en ese mismo momento, así que el valor Gryffindor estaba ahí, animándola a decirle a Potter.

—No deberías decirle nada –pronunció sin siquiera planearlo, así que se golpeó mentalmente y se ocultó rápidamente, pero no tanto para no ser descubierto.

La jovencita avanzó hasta donde estaba él, le observó completamente consternada ante lo que le había dicho ¿por qué no habría de hacerlo, según él?

—Malfoy –soltó cruzándose de brazos.

—Weasley –respondió en un tono condescendiente.

—Maldito metiche –soltó enfadada –sólo falta que vayas contándole a todos lo que escuchaste ¿no?

— ¿Crees que soy un chismoso? –bufó.

—Déjame pensarlo –hizo una pausa fingida –sí, lo creo.

—Tendrías que interesarme o con quien sea que hablaras para que pudiese ir de chismoso ¿no lo crees?

—Bueno, te interesa mucho Harry, porque siempre lo acusas con los profesores ¿no?

—Somos enemigos, eso hacemos, él también confabula en mi contra, deberías saberlo.

Ella iba a desmentirlo, pero prefirió no entrar en un debate con él, además, extrañamente, no estaba siendo grosero… del todo, con ella.

—Deberías ocuparte de tus asuntos –lo señaló y se alejó.

El rubio sonrió, era la primera vez que charlaban por un momento, sin que le estuviese amenazando para que dejara en paz a Potter, esa sensación de nuevo lo invadió ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Decidió regresar al castillo, se estaba oscureciendo, y estar alejado en un lugar vulnerable no era lo de él.

— ¿Por qué no debería hacerlo? –lo interceptó de nuevo la pelirroja.

— ¿De qué hablas? –soltó enfadado.

—Decirle a Harry ¿por qué no debería de hacerlo?

—Si le interesaras, ya lo sabrías ¿no lo crees?

—Sí, pero… -se detuvo en su propia frase.

—Desde cuarto año le gusta Chang ¿me equivoco?

—Posiblemente –soltó altanera.

—Entonces ya hubiese estado tras de ti como un perro, cosa que no está.

La pelirroja sonrió, divertida, así que eso lo incomodó más de lo que tendría que hacerlo, debería irse de ahí y dejarla sola.

Pero quizás, quería permanecer ahí, con ella.

—Entonces no debo decirle nada a Harry, ese es tu consejo, porque de gustarle, sería él quien me lo diría, no yo a él.

—Si le gustaras, él no estaría buscando a otra chica aparte de ti.

—Quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy, sí es un romántico ¿quién es la chica?

— ¿Qué chica de qué?

—Que te gusta –sonrió.

—Quizás seas tú –le contestó serio, haciendo que la sonrisa de Ginny se borrara –pero quizás no.

El rubio se alejó sin decirle nada más, porque había sido más honesto con ella, que con alguna otra persona en años.

* * *

 ** _Continuará en 22Fahrenheit._** **»** **»** ** **»****


End file.
